


Moonlight - Dean Castiel Tropefest 2019

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Dean Winchester is not the last son of a dying planet. He was not bitten by a radioactive anything (to his knowledge), nor does he possess the ability to communicate with any particular kind of animal. Ants are out. Fish don’t care one way or another what he has to say. He didn’t build a cool iron suit, nobody experimented on him, he didn’t get exposed to any gamma radiation. He’s not the god of anything. He’s just a guy who is really hard to beat up.The vigilante justice thing though. That he’s got.Plus he looks really fucking badass in black leather.





	Moonlight - Dean Castiel Tropefest 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangerousnotbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousnotbroken/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Dean Castiel Tropefest story, [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833491), by author, Dangerousnotbroken.

  


  



End file.
